JoyDay Event: Night Stalker of You
by YoonMingi
Summary: Dunia mereka tak sama. Kyuhyun manusia serigala, dan Sungmin hanya manusia biasa. Selamanya takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Ratusan kata cinta terucap, namun tak bisa melawan kenyataan bahwa mereka memang berbeda. KYUMIN / Yaoi / Rnr. DLDR! #HappyKyuminDay


**Night Stalker of You © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Categori :**

**Yaoi/BoysLove. Romance. Angst, maybe(?). Oneshoot, maybe(?)**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**Summary : Dunia mereka tak sama. Kyuhyun manusia serigala, dan Sungmin hanya manusia biasa. Selamanya takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Ratusan kata cinta terucap, namun tak bisa melawan kenyataan bahwa mereka memang berbeda. **

**Note : Berdasarkan video 'Vocaloid - The Wolf That Fell in Love with The Little Red Riding Hood' dengan tambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya ^^ **

**Bersyukurlah saya dikasih liat video itu sama Erurin kkk~ dia yang request sih, udah lama banget malah, tapi baru saya bikinin sekarang =.=v fic ini spesial untuk Erurin xP dan spesial untuk KMS aka JOYers yang sedang berbahagia dalam merayakan hari jadi KyuMin(?) yang jatuh tanggal 13 Juli ^^ kkkk~**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Menikmati sepoi angin yang kerap kali membuat surai kecoklatannya tergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala. Tapi panasnya tidak terlalu menyengat akibat pepohonan yang melindungi.

Hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun mendudukan diri sambil menyender di batang pohon besar. Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun umur pohon itu, yang pasti pohon itu terlihat paling mencolok di antara pohon lain di hutan karena ukurannya. Ditambah pohon ini terletak di puncak bukit, membuat Kyuhyun dapat mengamati pemandangan indah desa kecil yang jauh disana.

Kyuhyun menyukai tempat ini. Apalagi jika sudah senja. Pemandangan desa kecil itu berkali-kali lipat lebih indah berhiaskan cahaya jingga.

Tapi ada yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang pemandangan desa. Hanya pemandangan saja Kyuhyun pasti bosan, setiap hari disuguhkan seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Berbeda dengan penghuni desa, ehm—di matanya mereka menjadi ratusan kali lebih menarik dan lezat.

SREK

SREK

Cuping telinga Kyuhyun bergerak bersamaan dengan suara aneh berasal dari belakangnya—belakang pohon lebih tepat. Pendengaran dan penciumannya langsung berubah tajam. Melacak sosok yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Cho Kyuh—kyaaaaaa!"

BRUK

"Percuma mengagetkanku, tidak akan berhasil. Kau payah, Min." Cibir Kyuhyun pada sosok yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar cepat di pinggang sosok yang dia panggil 'Min' tadi.

"Ya! Kalau begini caranya justru aku yang kaget!" sungut sosok mungil itu kesal. Jemarinya langsung membenahi tudung merah yang ia kenakan hingga ke posisi semula.

"Kenapa _sih_ aku tak pernah berhasil mengagetkanmu? Tapi kau selalu berhasil mengagetkanku!" masih dalam mode mendumel, pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibir sebagai aksi protes.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ditariknya jahil tudung merah yang menutupi kepala pria manis itu hingga surai hitamnya terlihat jelas. "Karena pendengaranku jauh lebih tajam dari manusia, Sayang~" jawab Kyuhyun disertai cengiran.

"Kyu!"

"Apa?"

"P—panggilan itu menggelikan."

"Ck, tapi kau menyukainya, kan? Buktinya wajahmu memerah. Jangan berdusta, Sungmin." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, pria manis yang kini berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajah. Merutuki jawaban Kyuhyun yang kelewat tepat. Sungmin memang selalu merona tiap kali Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Dikecupnya pipi Sungmin membuat semburat merah itu semakin nyata. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan debaran jantung Sungmin meningkat. Keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun memiliki kelebihan dalam semua indra di tubuhnya.

SRET

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Kyu~ hentikan, itu gelii~" Sungmin menggeliat ketika benda berbulu mengusap pipinya yang berisi. Kikikan kecil kadang terdengar saat benda berbulu itu tak sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Itu artinya kau tidak marah, kan?" Kyuhyun masih tetap menggerakan ekornya sebagai senjata. Sungmin yang menghindar justru malah dibuat makin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau saja yang salah mengartikan—ahhh~ jangan disana! Dasar ekor nakal!" pekik Sungmin saat benda itu membelai pahanya. Ia melotot, memerintahkan sang pemilik ekor menghentikan belaian itu.

Kyuhyun tergelak dalam tawa. Sungmin begitu menggemaskan saat ini dengan wajah makin memerah. "Kau sensitif sekali." Dihentikannya gerakan ekor itu daripada mendapati Sungmin dengan wajah ditekuk dan menggerutu terus-terusan.

Sungmin tak membalas. Ia meraih ekor Kyuhyun, memainkannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ekor itu selalu membuatnya terpesona. Mungkin karena tampak lucu ditumbuhi rambut-rambut lebat berwarna coklat tua senada dengan surai Kyuhyun. Yang paling penting, Sungmin tidak memiliki apa yang Kyuhyun miliki. Termasuk dua cuping telinga lancip yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari manusia kebanyakan.

Cuping itu membuat Kyuhyun tampak seperti kucing—bukan! Tapi serigala. Silahkan perhatikan jemari Kyuhyun sebagai bukti. Mungkin sekarang belum terlalu terlihat, hanya kukunya saja yang lebih panjang juga tajam.

Tapi jika purnama menjelang, sosok Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Wajah tampan itu akan menjelma menjadi serigala dengan tubuh besar, tinggi, kekar, dan penuh bulu. Dengan taring, kuku, dan tatapan mata yang tajam siap untuk menerkam siapapun. Menyerang dan mencabik mangsanya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Sosok paling mengerikan dan paling ditakuti setiap orang. Seluruh penduduk desa tidak ada yang berani mendekati atau melewati hutan ketika bulan purnama karena mereka tahu, sesosok manusia serigala tinggal disana…

Jangankan malam purnama. Hari biasapun tidak pernah ada orang yang mau masuk ke hutan. Walau itu masih siang. Mereka mewanti-wanti setiap bocah agar tak sekalipun mendekat. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Hanya Sungmin yang berani melewati hutan itu setiap hari. Hanya untuk mengantarkan apel-apel segar pada neneknya di desa sebelah. Satu-satunya cara agar cepat sampai adalah melewati hutan, daripada harus mengitarinya dan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Seringnya Sungmin melewati hutan itu menghasilkan pertemuan tak terduga dengan sosok misterius yang paling ditakuti. Kyuhyun, si manusia serigala.

Kyuhyun memang bukan manusia, Sungmin tahu itu. Dunia mereka berbeda…

Tapi tidak salah kan jika untuk saat ini mereka bersama?

"Min, aku mencintaimu…"

Mata Sungmin terpejam, sebuah kecupan Kyuhyun berikan di pucuk kepalanya. Sungmin bersender pada dada hangat Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di perutnya erat. Tubuh Sungmin yang mungil serta tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar membuat perbedaan ukuran tubuh terlihat kontras, aneh namun romantis.

"Aku tahu, Kyu~" jawab Sungmin masih dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga?" tanya Kyuhyun tak puas dengan jawaban singkat Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, matanya terbuka perlahan lalu mendongak sedikit menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun, aku memang mencintaimu." Sungmin membenarkan.

Kyuhyun merasakan usapan Sungmin pada tangannya, menyalurkan getaran halus yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas mereka, namun rasanya sangat nyaman bagi keduanya.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia rela meredam nafsu makan saat aroma tubuh Sungmin menguar menelusup indra penciumannya. Aroma paling memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Semasa hidup, tak pernah ada hasrat ingin memiliki yang begitu besar. Seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan di hutan, tanpa tersentuh dunia luar sedikitpun. Tak pernah Kyuhyun mengecap rasanya memiliki seorang sahabat.

Tapi sejak bertemu Sungmin. Bukan hanya hubungan sahabat yang ia terima, terlalu indah untuk dikatakan sekedar sahabat. Namun mustahil untuk diucap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Selama ini mereka hanya menyatakan cinta tanpa terikat hubungan apapun. Mereka pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran dunia mereka yang berbeda…

"Hei, keranjang apelmu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ada dibalik pohon ini. Tadinya aku mau mengagetkanmu dulu, karena itu aku tinggal."

"Kau tidak takut ada binatang yang mencuri?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terpikir sampai sana?! Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berjalan ke balik pohon. Batang pohon yang berdiameter cukup besar membuat Sungmin susah payah berjalan meraihnya. Beruntung apel-apelnya masih utuh.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat Sungmin kembali duduk di pangkuannya setelah membawa sekeranjang penuh apel dan diletakan di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak, Min? Melihat apel-apel ini membuatku teringat pertemuan pertama kita dulu."

"Eh? Pertemuan pertama kita?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Setahun lalu, tepat hari ini, aku sangat mengingatnya."

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

**Sungmin merapatkan jubah bertudung merah yang biasa ia kenakan. Langkahnya gemetar menelusuri jalan-jalan setapak—yang entah kenapa bisa ada—di tengah hutan ini. Suasana begitu mencekam, dingin, sedikit temaram. **

**Dengan sekeranjang penuh apel segar, Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian melewati hutan ini. Jika bukan karena sang nenek yang menunggu di sana, mungkin Sungmin tak pernah mau diperintahkan ibunya mengantar semua apel ini.**

**Tentu semua tahu tentang mitos-mitos yang beredar bahwa hutan ini memiliki penghuni berwujud manusia setengah serigala…**

**Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.**

**Kenapa juga cerita itu terngiang lagi? Membuat nyali Sungmin makin ciut. Kembali ke rumah pun tak bisa. Sudah tanggung berada di tengah hutan! Mau kembali pun tak mungkin, sang ibu akan kecewa, terutama sang nenek. **

**Apalagi Sungmin sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan apel ini. Walau ibunya tak pernah memerintah Sungmin melewati hutan. Tapi rute tercepat untuk sampai di rumah nenek hanyalah hutan ini. **

**Sungmin mempercepat langkah. Berharap tak ada kejadian yang seperti penduduk desa katakan bahwa yang-masuk-ke-hutan-tidak-akan-bisa-keluar-lagi. Persetan dengan semua itu! Sungmin yakin bisa keluar dengan selamat! **

**SRET**

**Sungmin menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba. **

**Semua bayangan menakutkan sirna seketika. **

**Berganti dengan mata berbinar takjub dan senyum kekaguman. **

**Seakan lupa berada dimana, Sungmin berjalan keluar jalur setapak, mengikuti dua sosok mungil berbulu coklat dan abu dengan dua telinga panjang. **

**Dua ekor kelinci! **

**Sungmin meletakan keranjang apelnya di rumput. Tak sedikitpun matanya kehilangan fokus pada dua kelinci mungil super menggemaskan itu. Hasrat ingin menangkap memberanikan Sungmin mendekat dan masuk ke wilayah hutan yang lebih gelap. **

**"Hei kelinci manis, jangan pergi~ aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sungmin berjalan perlahan, tapi kelinci itu semakin menjauh membuat Sungmin mendesis jengkel. Ingin menyentuh saja kenapa sangat sulit? **

**Semakin berusaha, kelinci itu makin mengarahkan Sungmin ke bagian paling gelap di hutan ini. **

**Sungmin tercekat. **

**Baru menyadari dia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari jalur setapak. Kelinci itupun sudah menghilang di balik semak belukar. Sungmin tak bisa lagi melihat sekeliling dengan jelas, ia menyimpang terlalu jauh. **

**Sungmin menyingkirkan kekalutannya, ia harus tenang untuk berpikir jernih. Jika ia ke sini tanpa berbelok, berarti Sungmin hanya perlu berbalik lalu berjalan lurus hingga menemukan jalur setapak.**

**Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Beruntung karena berhasil kembali ke jalur setapak. **

**Tapi…**

**"Kemana keranjangku?" ujar Sungmin panik. Ia yakin meninggalkan keranjangnya tepat di sisi jalur setapak. Di atas rerumputan! **

**Namun keranjang itu sudah raib! Sungmin tak mungkin salah meletakkan! **

**Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar panik. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keranjang yang mungkin memang salah Sungmin karena lupa tempat terakhir kali meletakan benda itu. **

**Jika keranjang itu hilang, sia-sialah usahanya mengantarkan apel itu. Padahal Sungmin susah payah memasuki kawasan terlarang ini! **

**SRAK**

**Sungmin mencari di sekitar semak-semak. Jarinya lincah mengacak ranting dan dedaunan yang berada di sisi jalur setapak. Matanya bergerak gelisah takut-takut keranjangnya berada di tempat lain. Mungkin saja ada binatang yang membawa. **

**"Grrrhhh…" **

**Sungmin membatu.**

**Dua ekor binatang dengan tubuh cukup besar mengunci tatapannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Binatang berkaki empat itu memiliki bulu yang lebat, ekor yang berkibas liar, serta deretan gigi runcing berliur. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam.**

**Sungmin tak bisa berkutik.**

**Serigala-serigala itu memandangnya lapar. **

**Sungmin beringsut mundur perlahan. Walau tak menghasilkan apapun. Serigala itu justru semakin mendekat. **

**BRUK**

**Sungmin tersandung bongkahan batang hingga jatuh terduduk. Menjadi santapan serigala mungkin bagian akhir hidupnya. Ia sudah tak berdaya. Laripun percuma, serigala itu akan mengejar. Matanya terpejam erat menunggu detik ajal menjemput. **

**.**

**"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan memangsa manusia sembarangan!"**

**.**

**Refleks mata Sungmin terbuka. Siapa yang berbica? Apa serigala-serigala tadi? **

**Pertanyaan Sungmin terjawab saat matanya menangkap sosok pria tinggi mendekat. Oh! Bagus sekali! Setidaknya ada manusia yang datang menolongnya! Pikir Sungmin. **

**Tanpa rasa takut sosok pria tinggi itu mendekat. Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu memperhatikan dua serigala yang kini tertunduk ketakutan. Dalam sekejap serigala-serigala itu menjadi binatang paling patuh dan terlatih. **

**"Jangan pernah ganggu manusia ini—"**

**Pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Nada bicaranya tegas terselip sedikit kemarahan.**

**"—karena dia 'jatah'-ku!"**

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!"

"Loh? Kenapa?" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengambil keranjang apelku, mungkin aku tidak akan diserang serigala menyeramkan itu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jemarinya bermain-main di dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menahan tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sungmin sudah memposisikan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun, dengan kepala menyender di bahu itu. Posisi yang lebih nyaman karena Kyuhyun dapat merengkuh tubuhnya lebih erat. Tentunya lebih terasa hangat dan dekat.

"Kukira tidak ada yang punya. Kuambil saja apel-apel itu lumayan jika diberikan pada binatang lain. Lagipula mereka belum sempat menyerangmu, Min. Aku datang menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Kau berhutang padaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku hampir mati ketakutan saat itu."

"Kau berlebihan. Ambilah sisi positifnya Min, karena hal kecil itu kita bisa dipertemukan."

Sungmin terkekeh. Kyuhyun memang benar. Tanpa kejadian itu mereka tak akan pernah saling mengenal. Hanya dari hal sekecil itu pula kebersamaan mereka tumbuh, hingga berakhir pada hati yang terikat satu sama lain.

Sejak itu pula Sungmin setiap hari merelakan diri mengantar apel pada neneknya di desa sebelah. Tentu sebelum sampai, Sungmin menyempatkan diri betemu Kyuhyun. Pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kau tahu aku ini manusia serigala?"

"Tentu. Kita bahkan berdebat karena aku tidak percaya melihat manusia serigala tepat di depan mata." Sungmin tersenyum mengingat memori itu.

"Apa tidak cukup taring, ekor, dan telinga ini membuktikan bahwa aku bukan manusia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala. Masih dengan senyum manis melekat di wajah. Diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun perlahan, menikmati bagaimana sempurnanya wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Sangat menawan. Bukan mustahil jika ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Manusia serigala yang ada dipikiranku adalah dengan wajah seram, beringas, nafas memburu, dan… begitulah. Karena itu aku tidak percaya saat melihat rupamu yang begitu—"

"—tampan?" tebak Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Yeah, kau benar lagi. Kau sangat tampan."

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

**"T—terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum kelegaan. Tanpa curiga, diraihnya uluran tangan pria itu yang membantunya berdiri. Sungmin menepuk bagian baju dan jubah merahnya yang sedikit kotor. **

**"Sedang apa di tengah hutan seperti ini?" pria tinggi itu memandang Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. **

**Sungmin tersenyum manis, bagaimanapun pria ini telah menolongnya. "Aku ingin mengantarkan apel ke nenekku di desa sebelah. Tapi keranjang apelku tiba-tiba hilang." Rautnya berubah sendu. **

**"Karena itu aku mencarinya tanpa sadar ada dua serigala yang hampir saja memakanku," lanjutnya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri mengingat bagaimana rupa serigala tadi. Begitu menakutkan hingga berlari pun Sungmin tak mampu. **

**Sungmin memandang wajah pria itu. Mungkin saja pria itu berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya. Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Sungmin baru sadar wajah pria itu begitu asing. Ia tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. **

**Tapi…**

**Sungmin bukan genit atau apa, hanya saja ia berani bersumpah bahwa pria itu sangat tampan. Dengan kulit putih pucatnya, tatapan mata yang tajam, hidung mancung sempurna, serta rambut ikal cokelat yang membuat Sungmin terpesona. **

**Sungmin mengerjap, kenapa bisa memperhatikan wajah pria asing itu dengan teliti sedangkan neneknya sedang menunggu disana? Ditambah keranjang apelnya yang sudah raib entah kemana.**

**"Apa kau melihat keranjangku?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.**

**Pria itu tampak berpikir lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin menuju sebuah pohon besar. **

**Kening Sungmin mengerut bingung. "H—hei! Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" buru-buru Sungmin mengikuti langkah pria itu. **

**SREK**

**"Apa ini yang kau maksud?" tanya pria itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah keranjang berisi apel merah segar yang terletak di balik pohon.**

**Mata Sungmin melebar, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. **

**"Itu milikku! Dasar pencuri!" teriak Sungmin kalap. Ditarik cepat keranjang miliknya dari tangan pria itu. Emosinya sudah memuncak. Ternyata pria ini yang melakukannya? Kalau saja pria ini tak mencuri, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan bertemu serigala-serigala itu. Dan mungkin saja Sungmin sudah keluar dari hutan ini tanpa membuang waktu mencari keranjang. **

** "Salah sendiri meninggalkan keranjangmu. Kukira tidak ada yang punya." Balas pria itu santai. **

**Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika, sungguh Sungmin ingin melempar semua apel-apel ini ke tubuh pria itu. Melihat pria itu babak belur sepertinya sudah cukup sebagai balas dendam. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu santai? Sudah mencuri bukannya minta maaf malah mencibir!**

**Meski pria itu telah membantunya dari serangan serigala hutan. Tetap saja rasa ingin menghajar pria itu tetap ada.**

**DUK**

**"Akhh!" pria itu memekik ketika sebuah apel mendarat kasar di keningnya. **

**"Rasakan itu! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajari untuk tidak mencuri, huh?!" bentak Sungmin masih dengan emosi menggebu. Ia tak sadar perbuatan ini bisa saja membuat nyawanya terancam. **

**Sungmin hampir melempar apel yang kedua ketika mendapati pria itu menundukan kepala sambil memegangi kening yang terkena lemparan, nafas pria itu memburu dengan bahu naik turun. Tangan pria itu mengepal kuat hingga gemetar. Pria itu sudah habis kesabaran.**

**Menyadari ini, Sungmin mulai sadar tindakannya sudah kelewatan. Ia mulai melangkah mundur bersiap berlari secepatnya. **

**Pria itu menyadari Sungmin mulai menjauh. Susah payah ia meredam amarah agar bisa terlihat wajar di hadapan Sungmin. Walau sesungguhnya ia ingin mencabik-cabik apapun yang berada di depannya.**

**Ketika menyadari ada perubahan, Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk kabur. Kelihatannya pria itu sudah tak seperti tadi, nafasnya mulai tenang walau masih dengan kepala tertunduk. **

**Kepalan tangan pria itu melonggar. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dipungutnya apel merah yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kakinya. Diperhatikan benda itu sekilas sebelum beranjak maju mendekati Sungmin. **

**"M—mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin gemetar. **

**"Mau apa? Aku hanya mengembalikan apel. Meski hanya sebuah, sayang sekali jika dibuang seperti ini." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum aneh yang membuat Sungmin merinding. Kalimat pria itu seakan memiliki maksud lain yang tak Sungmin mengerti. **

**Pria itu semakin mendekat, membuat Sungmin ragu dan menjauh perlahan. **

**"Kau tahu? Kalau saja bukan karena wajahmu yang manis. Mungkin kau sudah kujadikan santapanku malam ini." Ucap pria itu tanpa beban.**

**Sungmin membatu.**

**Kakinya melemas. **

**Baru Sungmin menyadari keganjalan yang dimiliki pria tinggi itu. Banyak bagian tubuh yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki manusia termasuk ekor berbulu lebat serta dua cuping telinga runcing berada lebih tinggi dari seharusnya. **

**Senyum pria itu makin lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi juga taring yang lebih tajam dan panjang dari manusia kebanyakan.**

**"S—siapa kau s—sebenarnya?"**

**Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Sedetik kemudian senyum ramahnya berganti menjadi seringai. **

**.**

**"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Manusia serigala yang tinggal di hutan ini."**

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

"Sungmin sayang~ jangan dimainkan seperti itu. Itu bukan mainan." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Berkali-kali menghindar, namun Sungmin lebih cekatan menangkap tubuhnya hingga Kyuhyun terdiam pasrah. Sungmin masih berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, sama seperti tadi.

"Tapi ini seperti mainan, aku ingin memilikinya~ boleh kuminta satu?" pinta Sungmin dengan bodohnya.

"Kau gila? Tidak akan kuberikan!"

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memainkan ini, ne?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata lagi. Sungmin sudah melancarkan rayuan maut disertai puppy eyes yang dapat membuatnya meleleh. Jika begitu Kyuhyun bagaimana bisa tahan?

Sebuah anggukan membuat Sungmin semakin semangat memainkan kedua cuping telinga di kepala Kyuhyun. Bahkan dengan sengaja melipat benda menyerupai segitiga itu seenaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun menyerngit menahan ngilu serta geli.

"Hanya cuping telinga serta ekormu yang tidak membuatku takut. Ini terlalu menggemaskan." Ungkap Sungmin jujur.

Mendengar itu bukannya senang malah membuat Kyuhyun mendesis tak terima. "Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa wajahku menyeramkan begitu?" Protesnya.

Sungmin terkekeh. Ditangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga jarak pandangan mereka semakin menipis.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kau ini tampan. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku tahu. Sejak lahir aku sudah sadar jika wajahku sempurna."

"Lalu kenapa kau tanyakan lagi? Menyebalkan." sungut Sungmin.

"Hanya menggodamu saja."

Sungmin mendengus, ia langsung memunggungi Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Persis bocah yang melancarkan protes akibat tidak dibelikan mainan. Kyuhyun selalu menggodanya. Meski godaan itu tak jarang membuatnya tersipu.

Gantian Kyuhyun yang terkekeh. Tangannya cepat melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dan membawanya bersender di dada. Dikecupnya berkali-kali perpotongan leher mulus Sungmin hingga pria manis itu menggeliat menahan geli.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, rasa kesal sirna seketika. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat sakral yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan sembarang.

"Kau sudah ribuan kali mengucapkannya Cho Kyuhyun. Sebanyak apapun kau mengucapkannya, jawabanku tetap sama—"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang hingga bertemu pandang dengan bola mata kelam milik Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka beradu.

"—Aku juga mencintaimu…"

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

**"Aku mencintaimu!"**

**Sungmin tersentak. Jantungnya hampir meledak ketika Cho Kyuhyun meneriakan sebuah kalimat pernyataan cinta tepat di hadapannya.**

**Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafas. Dengan bermodal beberapa tangkai bunga liar hutan ditambah keberanian, ia menyatakan semuanya. Walau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara tenang dan romantis, namun apa daya perasaan cinta yang menggebu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali. **

**"A—aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku terpesona dengan wajahmu. K—kau sangat manis dan baik. Hanya kau yang membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini. A—aku bahkan sering mengikutimu diam-diam ke desa. H—hanya untukmu! Kau—ng—aku—" Kyuhyun terbata. Kalimat yang susah payah ia susun berhari-hari hilang sudah. Tidak ada lagi keromantisan, justru malah terkesan membentak dan memaksa. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh hingga menyatakan cinta saja ia terlihat konyol. **

**Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa segila ini. Hanya dalam jangka waktu tidak sampai sebulan, Sungmin berhasil membuat malam-malamnya tak tenang karena dihantui dorongan untuk melakukan semuanya. Entah ide darimana, Kyuhyun memutuskan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga sebagai bukti bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi jika itu hanya membuatnya terlihat idiot, sepertinya ia akan menyesal…**

**Lihat pula tempat ia menyatakan cinta berada di tengah hutan temaram, sedikit cahaya, dan tidak memiliki kesan romantis sedikitpun.**

**Sekarang Sungmin pasti menganggapnya aneh. **

**"Maaf Sungmin, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu…" Ucap Kyuhyun diakhir, kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Sungmin. Ia sudah siap menerima kemungkinan Sungmin yang tertawa atau lebih buruk meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. **

**"Ng… Kyuhyun-ah, apa bunga itu untukku?" **

**Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis, terlalu manis hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. **

**"Iya, untukmu." **

**"Boleh kuambil?"**

**"Tentu." **

**Senyum Sungmin makin melebar. Diraihnya bunga yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar cerah menatap benda itu dan Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Walau hanya bunga liar, namun Sungmin tahu sang manusia serigala sudah susah payah mencarinya. **

**SRET**

**Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat lengan Sungmin melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang begitu hidup kembali ia cicip. Terlalu nyaman hingga Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat setelah belasan tahun dihabiskan dalam dingin kesendirian. **

**"Bunga yang indah. Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun…"**

**Kyuhyun terpejam, setidaknya Sungmin menyukai hadiah itu, walau ia belum menerima jawaban atas cintanya. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, dengan jelas dapat dirasakan jantung Sungmin berdentum makin kencang seiring dengan pelukan mereka yang semakin erat. **

**"Aku juga mencintaimu."**

**Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka seketika. Hatinya bergetar mendengar bisikan halus Sungmin tepat di telinganya. **

**Apa rasa takut akan penolakan dapat membuat pendengarannya berkurang? Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar kan? Apalagi itu hanya sebuah bisikan.**

**"S—Sungmin?"**

**"Apa kurang terdengar?"**

**Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan raut luar biasa bingung. **

**"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…" ulang Sungmin lebih keras. **

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

"Kau tahu Min? Rasanya hari itu adalah hari paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku. Aku tak tahu bila kau sampai menolakku. Mungkin kau sudah kuterkam." Kyuhyun tertawa, dikecupnya perpotongan leher Sungmin sembari menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Sungmin tahu itu hanya candaan. "Kenapa harus terdengar semengerikan itu? Aku masih ingin hidup, karena itu aku menerimamu." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut pura-pura kesal.

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat mendengarnya. "Eh? Jadi maksudmu kau menerimaku atas dasar takut? Tidak ada cinta begitu?"

"Mungkin."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Jadi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin."

"Aish! Bisakah kau beri aku jawaban lain?" ucapnya mulai gusar. Jika memang benar Sungmin hanya pura-pura, bisa kalian bayangkan sebesar apa kekecewaan yang Kyuhyun terima. Ditambah Sungmin yang kini hanya diam sambil mengulum senyum aneh.

Sungmin malah terkekeh. Ia langsung memposisikan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah mendumal tak terima. Untuk sejenak Sungmin memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok untuk meredakan kekesalan yang muncul pada Kyuhyun. Hingga sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku tak memiliki jawaban lain. Bagaimana kalau kau menghukumku saja?"

"A—apa?"

"Kau pasti mengerti." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah mata nakal. Wajahnya mulai mendekat hingga bibirnya tepat berhadapan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ditiupnya bibir tebal itu perlahan dengan gerakan begitu menggoda.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Ditariknya cepat tengkuk mulus Sungmin hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Sebelah tangan yang bebas menarik tubuh mungil itu lebih merapat hingga dada mereka ikut bersentuhan.

Sungmin mendesis samar, matanya terpejam pasrah menikmati hukuman yang tak pernah bisa ia tolak. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghukumnya. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat melumat belahan bibir plump Sungmin. Dihisapnya benda lembut itu tidak sabaran sembari jemarinya mengusap tengkuk Sungmin. Menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan basah.

Sesekali dahi Sungmin mengerut kala taring yang saat ini tidak terlalu tajam itu menggesek bibirnya. Juga benda basah dan kenyal tanpa tulang yang berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menghantarkan sensasi menggelitik, basah, juga nikmat yang membuah Sungmin melenguh hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

"Ummh.." Sungmin makin menggila. Entahlah Kyuhyun belajar darimana, tapi yang jelas Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat pandai menaklukan tubuhnya. Jemari Sungmin sudah beralih pada helaian rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat seiring liarnya tautan bibir itu. Saliva entah milik siapa sudah mengalir melewati dagu hingga ke leher mulus mereka.

Remasan Sungmin pada surai Kyuhyun makin menguat saat dirasa pasokan udara di dadanya menipis. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memang puluhan kali lebih kuat darinya. Ia memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar segera menghentikan hukuman itu.

"Eunghh.. hah.. hah.." Sungmin mengatur nafas setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bibirnya bengkak akibat Kyuhyun yang begitu semangat memberinya hukuman. "Kau bukan memberi hukuman, tapi berniat membunuh." Sindirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau yang menggodaku."

Sungmin diam. Masih dengan nafas memburu. Niatnya _sih_ ingin pura-pura kesal, tapi sekesal apapun Sungmin ia tak mungkin membenci Kyuhyun, pria yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

"Hukumanmu belum sampai disini, Min."

"A—apa maksudmu?"

SRET

Mata Sungmin melebar.

"Ahh—apa yang kau—nghh…" Sungmin langsung menggigit bibirnya gugup saat tangan Kyuhyun bermain di pahanya.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Bibirnya kembali mengecup leher mulus itu sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah merasakan pergerakan mereka yang semakin intim.

"Kau harus tahu setahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Aku mencintaimu hingga rela menunggu untukmu. Sudah sangat lama aku bersabar untuk mendapatkanmu. Bukan hanya cinta yang kuinginkan, tapi seluruh yang ada pada dirimu, Lee Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga terasa sangat sesak untuk Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih bergeming tidak memberi respon. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya dan Kyuhyun katakan setelah ini. Berharap bukanlah sesuatu yang akan memberatkan dan melukainya.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" tegas Kyuhyun di akhir.

Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin. Sebagai kekasihnya, sebagai pendamping hidupnya, sebagai inang untuk keturunannya nanti, menemani hidupnya sampai tuhan memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Ia tak pernah mau menyatakan keinginannya yang kuat karena takut Sungmin menolak dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"…"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan tangan agar bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Min?"

Sungmin masih tak bersuara, ditepisnya lengan Kyuhyun perlahan. Menjauhkan diri agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan karena tak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kyu, maaf ini sudah hampir sore. Nenekku menunggu di sana, aku ingin pergi." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"S—Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tersentak. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah keruh, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa lebih dari ini. Aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu."

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, sangat perih dan ngilu. Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Keterkejutan yang amat sangat berhasil menjadikan Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bertindak apa.

Keinginan memiliki Sungmin sudah sangat membuatnya gila. Kesabaran sudah ia jalani selama ini hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu yang tepat. Ia ingin Sungmin bersedia menjadi pendampingnya tanpa rasa ketakutan, atau rasa lain yang membuat Sungmin tak nyaman. Tapi apa yang ia terima?

Sebuah penolakan telak ia dapat.

Oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai…

Tanpa mempedulikan raut penuh kekecewaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai beranjak dari pangkuan sang manusia serigala. Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bergegas meraih keranjang apel miliknya. Langkahnya gemetar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin menjauh dengan hati luar biasa hancur.

Kenapa begini?

Benarkah itu sebuah penolakan? Apa itu pertanda Sungmin memang tidak pernah mencintainya dan hanya karena sebatas takut menolak perasaan Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak dari dulu Sungmin menolaknya? Kenapa harus sekarang ketika perasaan cinta yang Kyuhyun miliki sudah terlampau besar?

"Kau tak bisa seperti itu Min!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?! Ingin meninggalkanku begitu? Ingin melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan amarah memuncak. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan gejolak emosi yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan membuat sang manusia serigala semakin murka. Digenggamnya erat keranjang apel miliknya menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"Kau tidak ingat pernah berjanji selalu bersamaku selamanya?! Kau tidak ingat janji kita untuk saling mencintai?! Lalu selama ini kau anggap semua itu apa Lee Sungmin? Hanya gurauan hah?!"

Sungmin makin menundukan kepala. Menulikan telinga dari kalimat yang begitu menusuk penuh sindiran. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas perasaan ingin menjauhi tempat ini muncul begitu saja. Bahkan Sungmin tak mengerti bisa-bisanya ia menolak Kyuhyun yang jelas sekali pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia ingin menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Ia tak mau bersama Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maaf Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi."

GREP

"Kau tak bisa pergi! Kau harus disini bersamaku Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun kalap. Ditariknya lengan Sungmin sebisa mungkin menahannya tak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku! Aku ingin pergi!" balas Sungmin sengit. Sungmin menghempaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

Namun refleks Kyuhyun lebih cepat.

BRUK

Sungmin terbelalak kala tubuhnya sudah terhempas di rerumputan dengan Kyuhyun menahannya agar tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Sangat jelas terlihat dari sorot mata Kyuhyun bahwa pria itu telah mencapai puncak emosi. Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Akhh! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau—"

"—Kalau begitu biar kubuat agar kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi selamanya dariku."

"Mmmph!" Sungmin memberontak, bibir Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya kasar tanpa persetujuannya sama sekali. Sekuat tenaga ia mengatupkan bibir menghalau lidah Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Ditengah pemaksaan itu, Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan diri walau rasanya mustahil dibandingkan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang berkali lipat lebih besar. Tangannya terasa ngilu akibat cengkraman kuat yang Kyuhyun beri.

"Akkhh!" Sungmin merintih. Taring Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan bibirnya, memaksa Sungmin menjerit dan membuka mulut. Rasa asin darah bercampur dalam ciuman nafsu sepihak yang bahkan tidak pernah Sungmin bayangkan. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan berani menggerayang tubuhnya membuat air mata Sungmin mengalir semakin deras. Perih di tubuh tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya yang justru lebih terluka.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Sungmin tak mau menerima Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun egois.

Kyuhyun pemaksa.

Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa mengerti bahwa Sungmin masih belum siap.

"Nghh!"

BRUK

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin mendorong tubuh tinggi itu ketika dirasa cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya mulai melonggar. Kelengahan Kyuhyun digunakan sebaik baiknya untuk kabur dan menghindari diri dari keganasan sang manusia serigala.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Tersadar dari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja ia buat. Ditatapnya horror bercak darah yang berada di jemari, serta terasa asin di mulutnya. Seberapa parahkah ia mencumbu Sungmin? Kemana kesadarannya hingga tak menyadari kuku serta gigi tajamnya melukai tubuh pria manis itu?

"M—Min, maafkan aku…"

Sungmin segera berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di sana.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku mencintaimu, Min! Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku…"

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Tangisnya meledak mendengar samar kalimat Kyuhyun yang penuh permohonan. Namun masih dengan langkah menjauhi hutan itu. Ia harus melihat terus kedepan dan menulikan telinga jika tidak ingin pertahanannya runtuh.

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat-sangat mencintai pria itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia ingin besama Kyuhyun selamanya seperti janjinya.

Tapi ia tahu diri. Kyuhyun bukan pria yang pantas untuknya. Alasan sesungguhnya kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun memilikinya. Ditambah banyak sebab lain yang membuat Sungmin harus memikirkan ini setiap malam, mencari jalan terbaik untuk hubungan terlarang mereka. Sudah cukup untuk hubungan sesama jenis, kenapa lagi harus ditambah dengan perbedaan yang begitu menonjol hingga hubungan mereka terasa kotor?

Dunia mereka berbeda.

Terlalu berbeda hingga rasanya Sungmin tak mampu menggapai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sang manusia serigala, dengan segala kelebihan.

Dan Sungmin yang hanya manusia biasa, tanpa ada yang spesial sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku Kyu. Kita berbeda, selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu."

**.**

**=Night Stalker of You=**

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC?**

**Kkkk gaje kan? Iya saya tahuuu u,u cuma iseng doang sekalian buat hadiah para joyers yang sedang bebahagiaa :"33 hehehe Happy Anniversary KyuMin kesayangan 3 semoga langgeng, cepet nikah, dan bisa buat anak sebanyak mungkin(?)**

**Ini banyak yang saya ubah dari videonya, jadi jangan marah kalo malah ceritanya ngelantur dan berakhir gagal total begini huhuhu T.T Sebenernya ini twoshoot. Tapi saya end disitu aja kkk. Ada yang mau lanjutannya? Review please~~ ^^**

**.**

**#HappyKyuminDay #HappyKyuminDay #HappyKyuminDay #HappyKyuminDay #HappyKyuminDay**

**.**

**Sign,**

**=Yuki(YoonMingi)=**


End file.
